Bâillement ou bâillonnement !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Lorsque Lavi enferme un kendoka, qu'un moyashi n'arrêtes plus de bailler, ledit kendoka pourrait bien avoir de drôle d'idées...ou peut être pas si absurde que ça! venait découvrir la meilleur façon de mettre les nerfs en pelote à un kendoka pas content!


****

Bâillement ou bâillonnement

Cela faisait déjà deux bonne heures quils étaient enfermés dans ce débarras, et il en avait franchement marre. La pièce (si on peut l'appeler ainsi !) mesurait à peine deux mètres sur trois, et ils se retrouvaient là tout les deux enfermé, pour encore on ne sait combien de temps.

Bien sûr il y avait forcement une poignée sur une simple porte, même d'un débarras, me direz vous. Et donc logiquement on devrait pouvoir louvrir de l'intérieur, mais voilà, la porte était fermer de l'extérieur par cet indicible crétin pour couronner le tout.

Et évidement il y avait cet idiot de Moyashi en face de lui qui n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

_ Tss...cest pas vrai ça, tu peut pas t'arrêter de bailler deux minutes Moyashi ! Grogna le kendoka, les nerfs en pelote.

Ledit Moyashi le regarda tout en retenant un nouveau bâillement et lui dit d'un ton las.

_ Ben non, je peut pas marrêter de bailler ! Je te rappelle qu'on est là depuis deux heures, si ce n'est plus.

_ Merci bien Moyashi, j'avait très bien remarquer, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

_ Bon dans ce cas arrête de m'embêter toutes les deux secondes ! Répondit le blandinet en baillant bruyamment.

_ Tss...Tu me soule vraiment là ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de bailler idiot de Moyashi ! s'énerva Kanda.

_ Je suis pas un idiot de Moyashi, Bakanda ! Et je te rappelle au passage que j'ai un nom, je m'appelle Allen ! A-ll-e-n ! Et puis d'abord si je baille cest parce que je m'ennuis!

Là c'en était trop, mais alors vraiment trop! Comme si cet idiot était le seul à s'ennuyer ainsi depuis deux heures dans ce foutu débarras. Le kendoka en était encore à se demander comment il avait pu être assez bête pour se laisser enfermer avec l'autre Moyashi dans ce stupide débarras par l'autre crétin de lapin et sa renarde de copine.

Enfin si il le savait. C'était justement à cause de son idiote de copine.

Lenalee lui avait demander d'attraper un carton de rapport de missions ranger dans le fameux débarras, et lorsqu'il y était entrer, le lapin (jai nommer Lavi !) était apparu de nulle part (si si je vous assure !) et l'avait pousser à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte à double tours de l'extérieur.

Il s'était donc retrouver enfermer là dedans. Et pour couronner sa malchance, il avait alors remarquer le Moyashi endormi en face de lui (comment à t-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ! mystère !)

Et donc depuis deux heures ou plus, il se coltiner le moyashi qui n'arrêtait pas de bailler et de se plaindre.

_ J'en ai marre ! Je m'ennui moi ! Se plaignit Allen, une fois de plus, qui fut une fois de trop pour notre kendoka.

Alors Kanda eu une idée. Bien sûr l'idée en question était étrange, carrément bizarre même, et en temps normal il n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais eu pareil idée. Mais voilà restez enfermer durant deux heures dans un si petit placard avec pour seul compagnie un Moyashi, baillant à tout bout de champs qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre, et vous aurez vous aussi ce genre d'idée, je peut vous l'assurez !

D'ailleurs ledit Moyashi continuait de se plaindre, et bailla encore une fois.

Là c'en était trop! Mais alors vraiment trop! Alors Kanda cessa de se demander comment pareil idée avait pu lui venir et comment il pouvait sérieusement y penser et suivit sa fameuse idée sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il regardait toujours le crétin de Moyashi qui lui servait de collègue, et qui en ce moment se plaignait encore plus de l'ennui et s'avança vers lui tout doucement. A cet instant seul quelques mots résonnait dans son esprit. Bien évidement comme nous ne sommes pas devin, nous ne pourrions normalement pas les connaitre, mais comme je suis sympas (et parce que j'en ai envie ) je vais vous les dévoilés.

*_Mais bon sang qu'il se taise une bonne fois pour toutes ! _* pensait-il.

Et tandis que ces jolies pensée amicales pour notre petit Allen (mais oui, je vous jure quelle sont amicale ) passait en boucle dans lesprit du kendoka, il s'avança un peu plus vers le blandinet et déposa presque brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pour le coup notre blandinet national, sidéré par la surprise (vous le croyez vraiment vous, venant de Kanda ) ne dit plus rien.

__

*Ouf! enfin il se tait

! _Cest pas trop tôt !* _pensa notre kendoka national.

Allen rallait encore. Et il avait de bonne raison de le faire. Il faut dire que Kanda assis en face de lui ne l'aider pas du tout . Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute si il baillait, il s'ennuyait tellement . Alors imaginez un peu sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit de douces lèvres sur les siennes. Sur le coup il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, on ne sait jamais non !

*_Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ça ! Kanda est en train de m'embrasser, je doit être en train de rêvait éveillé. _* pensait le petit blandinet encore sous le choc.

Et donc toujours en pleines interrogations sur cette étrange situation, et donc croyant rêver, Allen pressa d'avantage ses lèvres sur celle du kendoka. Et sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent vraiment comptes le baiser s'éternisa. Jusqu'à ce quils doivent se séparer pour cause de manquer dair.

Mais presque aussitôt Allen revint vers le Kendoka pour un autre baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre, et ainsi de suite.

C'est donc comme cela que nos deux exorcistes se retrouvèrent enfermer dans un placard à se bécoter.

L'histoire pourrait alors prendre fin ici, avec nos deux tourtereaux qui (ah! Ben tient !) ne semble apparemment plus vouloir se décoller lun de l'autre, mais il nous reste encore un dernier point à voir.

Donc laissons nos deux tourtereaux se bécotaient joyeusement et retournons à l'extérieur de ce sombre placard afin d'y retrouver un certain lapin et sa copine.

Ledit lapin était à peine à deux mètres du placard et avait un immense sourire plaquer sur le visage. Lenalee à ses côtés le regarda et lui demanda alors:

_ Alors Lavi ! Tu croit qu'on a réussi !

Lavi regardait toujours sa copine, en souriant comme un dément, et lui répondit joyeusement en l'entrainant avec lui.

_ Eh bien voit tu ma chère Lenalee, puisque cela fait déjà deux bonnes minutes que je ne les entends plus se chamailler, alors je pense en effet que nous avons réussi !

La jeune fille lui sourit tranquillement.

_ Tant mieux ! Dit-elle, Je savait bien qu'Allen en pinçait pour Kanda ! Et tu as eu une idée de génie Lavi !

Ainsi les deux amoureux repartirent tranquillement heureux d'avoir réussi leur coups.


End file.
